


Even Doctors Get Sick

by kirio



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Idols, Other, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirio/pseuds/kirio
Summary: this was both self-indulgent but also for sakurabakaorus on twit !! luv u tako once i get the hang of kaoru i'll write him more often if u want me to B) anyways this was my first sickfic so enjoy it :0





	Even Doctors Get Sick

Setting his house keys on the island of his kitchen, Kaoru could feel something gurgle in the pit of his stomach. The sun was just starting to set, and he had come home early from practice due to a fever he was running. Sweat started to fall in beads down his forehead, matting his hair to his forehead. ‘I’m a doctor. I’m not worried.’ he told himself, ‘I’ll fix myself up. I’ll be better in the morning.’   
The idol made his way to his bedroom and sloppily peeled off his clothes, his head spinning more and more the longer he kept standing. He gulped hard, opening his mouth to start breathing heavily, a bit of drool now dribbling down his chin. This was.. very bad. 

Now realizing his current situation, and after hastily putting on some pajama pants, he raced to the bathroom, flipping up the toilet seat with a loud clank! and setting his glasses carefully on the edge of the sink. He stared at the bowl for a second before finally giving in, throwing up the contents of his stomach into the water below, his knees buckling and causing him to kneel. His blue eyes filled with tears as he gasped for air between episodes, face pale and hands cold and clammy. He went to reach for his cell phone in his pocket to call the first person in his contacts but made an audible groan when he realized it was still in the pants he wore to practice at the studio. ‘I’ll just ride this out, I suppose..’ he thought, just before lurching forward to give another hard heave, the sheer violence of the whole ordeal rocking him to his very core. It had been years since he got sick like this, and he blames Teru for… for.. whatever it is that he does wrong; he’ll think of something when he’s not ejecting stomach fluid. 

Kaoru had been at this for almost four hours according to his watch, and it seemed like his stomach was finally starting to settle down. He stumbled up off of the porcelain floor, looking down at his knees he knew had divots in it from the tile, despite the fact he was wearing soft pajama pants. He made his way to the sink and turned the cold water on, splashing his face, taking a look at himself in the mirror in the meantime. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and throwing up; he was mad at himself for letting his face look like this. The feeling of a towel on his face was inviting, drying off both sweat and the cold water from his forehead, relishing in the freshness he felt, even if what he really needed was a shower. 

After grabbing and cleaning his glasses, he took a few steps toward his bed, breathing out a sigh of relief as he flopped into it, clinging to a pillow and holding back the need to start sobbing. Even though his stomach felt better, his body was screaming in pain. Joints achy, head throbbing, hands and toes cold... It was obvious he had the flu, but he hated the idea of having to stay home a couple of days. And if word got out to Teru or Tsubasa, he knew they’d be over faster than he could call them to tell them not to. 

Aah, he didn’t care anymore... The only thing on his mind right now was getting to sleep, so he let his eyes close gradually, and he drifted off into a quiet sleep, just praying he would feel at least a little better in the morning...

**Author's Note:**

> this was both self-indulgent but also for sakurabakaorus on twit !! luv u tako once i get the hang of kaoru i'll write him more often if u want me to B) anyways this was my first sickfic so enjoy it :0


End file.
